The Reason I Love You
by Rita21
Summary: Another Haley and Lucas fic. Yes, yes you've probably seen too many, but give me a break, this is my first fic. Haley confesses her love to Lucas, but has a hard time trying to do it, she is surprised in the end when...


This is a little fic that I thought about when I was trying to brainstorm. It is set in Season One before Nathan and Haley got together and before Lucas started seeing Brooke... and Peyton. It's a one timer so I'd appreciate some good reviews!!

_**THE REASON I LOVE YOU**_

_**By: LilBadChic**_

Haley sat on her bed by the phone waiting for Lucas to call. They both spent their busy day not even thinking of one another. She wanted to tell him the way she felt before it was too late, before he asked Peyton out, or someone else. She only had tonight and tomorrow, or else her love would be hidden forever. She jumped as the phone rang and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Hales." the male voice said.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" she asked before he began his life story. He started telling her about his day at school, his failed report in English and his C- in math. Haley began to gaze off at the time Lucas and her were having a water balloon fight on a hot July day, with Lucas in a white shirt. He looked so perfect, but she then remembered that they were just friends at the time, and she had no feelings for him.

"Haley? Are you there?" Lucas asked as Haley snapped back.

"Uh, what?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

"Well I thought you'd be happy I was coming back to Tree Hill tomorrow." He said.

"Oh, what, you don't think I cleared my whole week?" she said as they both laughed. Tomorrow was the day. She had to tell Lucas how she felt before he left her alone for good.

* * *

Haley couldn't sleep at all that night. She kept thinking of what she was going to say. She couldn't just walk up to him and say, "Oh Lucas, I love you my dear! Take me!" and expect him to kiss her right away. She didn't know exactly how to tell him. The clock soon struck 8:30AM as she glanced around the room. She would have to get up and get ready to meet Lucas. Suddenly her whole body turned numb and she felt as if she was in a true deep love. She got up and headed toward the bathroom, feeling determined and feeling the need to pee badly.

When she arrived at the basketball court, where she was to meet Lucas, she felt like she was about to make a change that not even she could adjust to. She was so used to Lucas being a friend... She didn't want to break it up because of a silly crush... or was it love? Haley herself didn't know. She just wanted to tell Lucas, and get it over with. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She then looked around carefully and took a deep breath, letting out a loud scream. When she looked down, she again looked around to see if anyone heard her. Not even a scream could make her feel better. She wanted to tell him, she couldn't wait anymore.

She got up as a familiar jeep with a familiar face pulled up. Out came the man she needed most. It was time.

"Haley, I missed you so much." Lucas said with a huge tight hug.

"Me too. Um... Lucas I have something to tell you," she said, "sit down."

"What is it Hales?" he said taking a seat.

"Luke...Lucas, ever since you left I starting think about something, and I cant hold it in anymore." she said. Lucas looked at her with his dumb blonde look. She loved that looked; it made him look funny, like he was stupid or something. But he wasn't, he was smart, one thing Haley loved about-

"Haley?" he said.

"Uh, yeah... I..." she stopped, she couldn't do it. But she had no choice. "I..." she stopped again looking at her shoes. She took a deep breath and, "Lucas I love you." She looked at Lucas as he lifted his head up and looked at the floor. She then started rambling. "Lucas I understand if you don't feeling the same about me... I just had to tell you I didn't know what to do but this, I mean I just couldn't keep it in anymore, but that's just how it is, and I might never stop loving you, not just as a friend of something more, and I just needed to tell you, and if you don't feel the same we can just forget abo-" She was stopped by a long passionate kiss from Lucas, she was so surprised but she didn't want this moment to stop it was just like how she dreamt it was... and plus, he was a great kisser! He broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile.

"I have to tell you something too Haley... I love you." they both stood up and kissed again, this time a softer kiss, gentle yet packed with love and admiration. Haley was so happy. They sat down again and Lucas held her in his arms, giving her another kiss. She wanted it to stay this way forever, never to stop, for air yes, but she wanted to stay sitting on this seat, in this wonderful man's arms, never to have anything to bother her again, just the warmth of her love's hands and the feeling of love revealed, for every one to be jealous of, for her and Lucas, Haley and Lucas.


End file.
